Black Rose
by Lost-Wolf10
Summary: Hinata has been broken beyond repair. Sasuke has tried and tired to pull her out of her pain and hurt but he can't seem to do it.


**Black Rose**

Summary: Hinata has been broken beyond repair. Sasuke has tried and tired to pull her out of her pain and hurt but he can't seem to do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned Naruto or this song I wouldn't need to write fanfictions.

Warnings.

Rated T for mild sexuality language, and angst.

This is a SasuHina don't like don't read please. You've been warned.

Mild lemon nothing big though.

Pain and death

A/N – Okay so I was listening to this song after I broke up with my boyfriend and the lyrics just always made me cry and a story blossomed in my mind. This is a sad story so please don't flame me for it. I warned you. Anyway please tell me what you think and don't just say you like it or hate it based on the fact that it's your favorite couple or you hate the couple. Oh and while a song was the inspiration for this song and the lyrics are incorporated into the fic this is NOT a song fic. Anyway read on my lovelies.

LW

_Song – Black Rose by Trapt _

_Lyrics._

_I saw you in the garden I wanted you so much _

_I really thought that you were different oh I couldn't get enough_

_I tried to save you from yourself I felt every high and low_

_Now the lows have drowned the highs away and now there's nowhere else to go_

_Black Rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time_

_Black Rose I saw your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life._

_You were always where the sun could never go_

_I never wanted you to be alone_

_But couldn't find a way to help you grow _

_Black Rose_

_You never tell me how you feel and your moods they always change_

_I really tried to make it real but you never had the faith_

_I tried to give you something good to take the pain away_

_I tried to make you understand you don't have to be this with way_

_I'm not the one who hurt you so why are you so scared_

_All that you've been put through couldn't be repaired_

_I'm not the one who hut you I'm the only one who cares_

_You'll need someone to turn to and I will not be there_

_(I couldn't save you)_

_Every time I held you I knew that it would hurt_

_Only through the pain I could find a way to learn_

_Black Rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time_

_Black Rose I watched your petals wilt away _

_So wilt away_

_Couldn't bring you back to life!_

I stood there looking down at the stone and did something I shouldn't have. I cursed the dead. How could she leave me here? She was my light the only thing that kept me sane. Kept me from the darkness that always threatened to consume me. _Damn it!_ I thought my own legs weak. It's been almost a year and I can still smell her on my pillows. There are nights when I swear I can hear her. I can almost feel her. "I saw you in the garden." I said to the stone " I wanted you so much. Gods you were right there! I see you everywhere your eyes your smile you still haunt me. Naruto says it's just a matter of time. That I need to get out. Go back to taking missions. I don't know my Anbu uniform hasn't moved from where you put it." I stood there cursing myself why did I feel the need to talk to a stone? "You know what forget it I'm out of here I'm not coming back!" I yelled and marched pass rows of stones until the gate of the cemetery came into view.

Why was I so dependent on some stone with a name and a date etched into it? Logic demanded that it was a mere stone nothing more. I wanted to to scream to roar my anger to the skies. There in the late evening with possibly an hour till dusk I turned and marched back to that small stone. I thought of the woman who's name was etched there. Her lavender eyes and raven hair. Her alabaster skin, the way she would smile, the spirit she had once had.

"Why?" I asked the stone for the thousandth time. Cursing myself for the millionth time. I should have saved her, should have been more. "We met in a garden you remember?" I asked as I stared at the answering silence. "I wanted you so much at that moment I really thought that you were different I couldn't get enough of everything you were." The world faded away and I was back in that moment.

_She had been so brave in the exams facing her cousin as she did. I'd seen her around since then but not much and she was soon a great ninja. Putting her arrogant cousin in his place and proving her place. She was a fighter. Unlike all the other female ninja who just became medical nin she had fought past it and bloomed so far she had been standing by a bush of black roses and there she had captured my heart. She had looked so alone so lost I hadn't been man enough to walk away I knew in that moment she would be the death of me._

_ Just like those roses she had proven to be so different. Soft as the petals but she cut me with her own thorns. Everyday she never thought she was enough. No matter how many times I tried to tell her. She never told me how she felt. She accused me of being like her father. Of not seeing her only seeing what she was. Even in our love making. When I joined with her and she stole my soul she still thought I didn't love her. And then it had happened. She had been torn away from me by my brother. Damn Itachi. He took her he raped her and destroyed her. We got her home but she was never the same. I finally did have enough hate and I butchered my brother as he had my heart. But she was never the same._

"Damn it!" I yelled at her I drew out a kunai and sliced a long cut in my hand. "Black Rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time. I saw your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life. I tried to save you from yourself I felt every high and low." Slowly the blood dripped from my hand as my mind drifted back to that last week. _"Black Rose please baby let me hold you. Let me take your pain." I reached out to her and she shrank away from my touch. _

_ "No! You are no different than him! His blood is your blood!" she had stared at me with hateful eyes. Her mind bent and broken. "Sasuke." tears streamed down her face and I had pulled her to me and she had clung to me. Holding her was my only hope and even then I knew she would never heal. Even as I entered her and she said my name like a prayer and we came together as one flesh we were still only half a person. I had lain there and cursed Itachi for what he had done to her. I cursed her family for not seeing the angel they had let fall. _

"You were always where the sun could never go, I never wanted you to be alone. But couldn't find a way to help you grow!" I fell to my knees before the stone. "Hinata my love why? Why take yourself from me?" She had taken herself from me. Had let her own blood flow out of her body and she ad let her soul slip away from me. "Black Rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time. Black Rose I watched your petals wilt away. So damn it wilt away! Couldn't bring you back to life! I couldn't save you!" I picked up the kunai its metal heavy in my hand and I slid it quickly over my artery and watched the blood flow from my veins. There as the sun was setting I saw her standing before me with that ghostly smile. "Hinata?" Her smiled grew brighter and she held out her hand to me. "I really tried to make it real but you never had the faith. I tried to give you something good to take the pain away. I tried to make you understand you don't have to be this way." I said shaking there on my knees. Her eyes grew sad and she nodded.

"I know that now. I couldn't see it then. I was to consumed with my pain to see yours. I was selfish." she said softly the stutter that had annoyed her in life was gone.

"Black Rose I saw your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life. You were always where the sun could never go. I never wanted you to be alone but couldn't find a way to help you grow. Black Rose I tried to save you from yourself I felt every high and low. Now the lows have drowned the highs away and now there's nowhere else to go. I couldn't save you. I couldn't do anything."

"You did what you could my love. Take my hand. Sasuke. take my hand." I reached up to her and that's when I noticed the light shone through my hand. Shocked I looked down to where the blood had poured from me. I was looking down at my own dead body. I looked back to her and she had tears in her eyes.

"We can always be together now. You will never have to leave me or I you. Sasuke my love take my hand." and I did standing I felt her hand as solid as if we were real. Taking her into my arms I kissed her deeply before we walked away from where my body lie. I could faintly hear the yell of alarm as my friends found me. We turned and looked at our friends. Sakura kneeling there trying to heal my lifeless body as Naruto cursed me. I lay there holding a single black rose with a note that simply read.

"_Black Rose your thorns are cutting into me for the last time_

_Black Rose I saw your petals wilt away I couldn't bring you back to life."_

And the sun dipped away and darkness fell.

A/N – Okay so I know this is crap but I think the story line is okay. I never do first person so this was different for me and it sucked but whatever. Thanks for reading and give me your opinions. I can tell you I am never doing first person ever again. GAH! This was horrible. But maybe if I'm lucky you could feel his pain and despair. Anyway be sure to read some of my other work it's much better I swear.

Thanks for reading LW


End file.
